A function $f(x)$ is defined for all real numbers $x$. For all non-zero values $x$, we have
\[2f\left(x\right) + f\left(\frac{1}{x}\right) = 5x + 4\]
Let $S$ denote the sum of all of the values of $x$ for which $f(x) = 2004$. Compute the integer nearest to $S$.

Substituting $\frac{1}{x}$, we have
\[2f\left(\frac 1x\right) + f\left(x\right) = \frac{5}{x} + 4\]
This gives us two equations, which we can eliminate $f\left(\frac 1x\right)$ from (the first equation multiplied by two, subtracting the second):
\begin{align*} 3f(x) &= 10x + 4 - \frac 5x \\ 0 &= x^2 - \frac{3 \times 2004 - 4}{10}x + \frac 52\end{align*}
Clearly, the discriminant of the quadratic equation $\Delta > 0$, so both roots are real. By Vieta's formulas, the sum of the roots is the coefficient of the $x$ term, so our answer is $\left[\frac{3 \times 2004 - 4}{10}\right] = \boxed{601}$.